Last Week of Memories
by MistyxRose
Summary: Sakura has been waiting for at least 5 years, but after a horrible accident, Sakura's memory was critically damaged. All she has now is just one week to regain her memory, or else…she may die without memories… SxS, ExT, R&R!


Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Author's note : **Hey! Thanks for actually clicking the link to this story! Well, hopefully you'll enjoy! And please drop a review?

**Chapter One : **Welcome back, ne?

* * *

"Tomoeda..." The young boy stared out window of the limo. He rolled the window down, catching the breeze in his chestnut-coloured hair. When the breeze passed, his hair was now messier than ever, but suited him well nonetheless. Sunlight reflected on his amber eyes that showed how serious he was, but they were gorgeous. With another breeze, a wave of petals flew into the limo, gently landing on him. His eyes followed the movement of the remaining petal that was floating in front of him. Slowly and gracefully, it fell right on his heart. He gently picked it up and placed it on his palm. 

"Xiao Lang…?" His cousin patted his arm, he was well built due to the training, but his emotions right now didn't match in a way…His mouth was a bit agape and his orbs were blank staring at the small piece of nature. Her crimson eyes glanced from the petal, then to her cousin. Her eyes filled with worry and sighed inaudibly as she forced herself to look out her window, her jet-black hair in high pigtails whipping after her movement. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when the petal brushed past her cheek and out her window. She quietly gasped and turned to her cousin, who was staring at his hands that were on his lap.

"Those petals…" His voice was almost a whisper, but she was still able to hear him. He slowly turned to face her. "Meiling…Tomoeda, those sakura petals…so familiar, why?"

"I don't know, Xiao-Lang," It was a lie. But she was forced to do it. Meiling was almost at tears for doing so, but she had no choice. She made a small smile to Xiao Lang, who just adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, and closed his eyes.

'So sad…' Meiling thought, shaking her head slightly, '…and I can't even help him. Fate decides his path now…' And she closed her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears and fatigue.

**-Elsewhere-**

"BAKA 'NII-CHAN!"

"OWW!" A man with dark eyes and spiked dark brown hair hopped around the kitchen, holding his foot and massaging it at the same time. "Kaijuu! What was that for!"

"Fe no wamin me uff in tam!" She said with a piece of toast in her mouth whilst putting on her shoes and grabbing her cardigan.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he exclaimed, "You even talk like a kaijuu!" She gulped down her breakfast and stomped on his foot again.

"I said, for not waking me up on time!" She ran upstairs, searching for her purse. He was now switching feet to massage while jumping and a spatula in his mouth.

"What! Doesn't Tomoyo know that you're never on time for anything?" He laughed which earned him a whack in the head with her purse that was filled with...well, stuff. Not soft stuff either…

"It doesn't matter! Tell otou-san that I'll be back later tonight! Bye oni-chan!"

And with the slam of the door, she was gone, leaving her poor brother in pain and burnt breakfast.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She ran out of the house, brushing a lock of her auburn hair out of her stunning emerald eyes. Her mother had died at a young age due to a drunk driver, her father was a famous archeologist at a site in Egypt and wouldn't return till the weekend, and her brother was currently taking care of her and holding up a couple of jobs. Although she had a "nice" body, AND she wasn't interested in having a relationship with anyone.

Seventeen year old Kinomoto Sakura was waiting.

'Geez I wonder what Tomoyo would want this early…' She thought to herself after boarding the bus that was just about to leave. She glanced at her watch; it read 8:22 am. 'Probably just wants me to model some clothes for her.' And at the stop, she began to walk her way to Tomoyo's house. Just a few minutes after, it started to rain.

"Rain at this time? Aww man…" Sakura pulled the zipper up on her cardigan and rested the hood on her head. With the rain coming down harder, she decided to run.

"Damn it…I can't see a thing!" She wiped the water off her eyes with the back of her hand and continued running blindly…

Bad mistake.

**-Phone conversation-**

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Huh? What's wrong? You sound tired."

The person yawned, "Yeah, you woke me up from a nap."

"Aww sorry, didn't mean to."

"It's alright, but why the call?"

"Do you know when you're going to be here?"

"We just passed our elementary school…we should be there soon, why?"

"She should be here anytime…she's been waiting for so long…"

The person sighed, "I know…I know…but there's something that you should know. He ha-"

**DING DONG**

"Crap, she's here already! Call me when you get here!"

**-End phone conversation-**

Tomoyo quickly hung up the phone and ran downstairs, her long and wavy raven hair flowing behind her. She opened the door…and blinked at the unknown yet known people. The police. Two police officers.

"Daidouji Tomoyo?" One of them asked. She nodded before glancing at the heavy downpour. Of course they knew Tomoyo and Sonomi, who was in charge of a successful toy company and Tomoyo who was known for her famous fashion lines.

"Cousin of the Kinomoto, no?" The other asked. She nodded again and tried to figure out where this was going. The officers exchanged looks before looking back at Tomoyo, who was really confused.

"You're cousin, Sakura…" one of them began slowly. Tomoyo listened carefully and knew something wasn't right. "She's been in an accident on her way here. I think you should come with us to the hospital, miss." Tomoyo's eyes widened and just stood there. "Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo, who was now pale, nodded again slightly before grabbing her coat and following the two officers.

"Oh god…what happened?" Tomoyo had tears coming down while riding in the back of the car with the police.

"A car accident. She was hit and now she's…" he thought of what he was going to say. "She's in a critical state…" Tomoyo let out a small sob.

**-Later on-**

After a few hours, Tomoyo had her mother, Touya, Yukito, Eriol, and Nakuru waiting with her. They decided to call her father later so he wouldn't be worried while in Egypt. Her friends would've been told later. They all sat in silence, hoping and praying that she was alright. Everyone got startled hearing Tomoyo's cell phone. She apologized and walked down the hall, answering her phone.

"Moshi moshi…"

"Tomoyo-chan! Where are you?" Meiling asked with a tint of relief in her voice.

"Sakura-chan…" she gulped, "Sakura-chan was hit by a car…" Tomoyo waited for her reaction.

"Tomoyo…I know," Her voice was small, but definite.

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" Tomoyo asked.

"We…hit her by mistake…"

"WHAT!" This was something that she didn't expect at all. Meiling? Run over Sakura?

"It wasn't our fault! S-something went w-wrong with the brakes and when we t-tried to stop, we slid and hit something-s-someone," Meiling began stuttering quickly, tears forming and slightly affecting her words, "Someone c-called the p-police and then I found out it was S-Sakura…"

Tomoyo's breathing was forcefully remaining calm, but it was something to not blame her about, was it?

"How about Syaoran?"

"He…was asleep…he's awake right now though…we're going to head over there soon…" Meiling glanced at Syaoran over her shoulder who was staring at the rain. "But Tomoyo…the thing is, Syaoran is also-"

"Tomoyo, we're allowed to see Sakura now!" Her mother called after her.

"Sorry Meiling, but I have to see Sakura!" And for the second time that day, Meiling was cut off. Meiling sighed in exasperation as she put the cell phone back into her purse. She looked to Syaoran resting his head against the window. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. She smiled at how calm he looked.

"Don't worry, Xiao Lang," she reassured, "We'll be there soon."

Meanwhile, Tomoyo ran down the hall and into Sakura's room. Her eyes filled with tears seeing that she had tubes and wires attached to her. An oxygen mask covered part of her face, she had the bandage around her head and a few more on her face and arms, and there was also the constant beeping sound that filled everyone's ears.

"Sakura…" Touya held her pale hand and looked at her face. Tomoyo was crying on Eriol's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A doctor then came in.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Izuno. I'm sorry about what happened…" he looked at Sakura, "May I speak with the intermediate family?" Everyone left except Touya.

"She's going to live, right?" Nakuru squeaked. They all looked at her, trying to find the answer.

"She may be in critical condition…but…" Eriol started, "Sakura will live and she's a strong girl." Tomoyo smiled as she hugged him. Sonomi stared at the floor, remembering Nadesico…then the doctor came out of the room, motioning that they were able to return in the room once again. When they went in, Touya was sitting on a chair beside Sakura, resting his hand on top of hers.

"So what did they say…?" Yukito asked slowly. Touya sent glances at everyone. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them, but they were a little glossy.

"The doctor said that it wasn't the driver's fault for sure," he began slowly, not looking at anyone, "She was lucky, the driver didn't give much impact to her. She only has bruises and cuts," everyone displayed that they were relieved. "Although, she had the most damage done to her head… She may not recover her memories…"

"WHAT!"

"Amnesia…but the thing is…" Touya inhaled and exhaled quietly a few times, "She only has one week from tomorrow, to recover the memories she lost… There's also a chance that she might…die." The girls yelped but kept quiet, "I think it's better if she, dies, knowing her memories…" Touya added slowly. Nakuru came and gently hugged him around the neck, Touya took his other hand and placed in on top of Nakuru's.

"Touya…when will she wake up?" Sonomi asked who was sitting in the corner, trying to handle this.

"Doctor said that she might wake up tonight or tomorrow morning…even with the injuries to the head," Touya nodded. Just as they were deep in thought, the door barged open. With startled faces, they all turned to find a girl with crimson eyes and jet black hair in high pigtails. This girl was panting slightly, and her eyes glossed over seeing Sakura on the bed.

"Oh my god…what have we done…" Meiling stared at Sakura, while everyone, excluding Tomoyo, was staring at Meiling with confused looks. She explained about what happened in the rain. However, no one was angry at her…

"I'm sorry…"

They all nodded, not trusting their words. Tomoyo and Eriol then walked outside, signaling Meiling to come with them. They sat outside in the waiting room, and they explained Sakura's state and everything. After that, Eriol spoke.

"Where's Syaoran…?" Eriol asked, looking at Meiling, Tomoyo on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"He fell asleep again…it was scary being in the rain like that…" Meiling replied as the two nodded in acknowledgement. 'No, I can't tell them now…they have Sakura to worry about now…I'll tell them tomorrow,' Meiling thought. She stood up, "Alright guys, I have to call Auntie Yelan…" and she left. Soon everyone who was in Sakura's hospital room came out, all deciding that they get something to eat and then returning to Sakura's side. Tomoyo and Eriol followed.

But they didn't know that someone was coming.

Ruffling his already messy hair, Syaoran walked down the hall and into Sakura's room. He stared at the breathing body and sat where Touya was sitting.

"I know you…I remember you…but yet I don't know nor remember you at all…" Syaoran said softly to her, "Something tells me that I'm supposed to help you…I know that someone is waiting for me, but I can't remember. So I'll help you…I know that person can wait…" He smiled and held her hand in his. Just after a few minutes, her grip slightly tightened on his. His eyes slightly widened as he watched her flutter her eyes open.

"Hey there…" he smiled down at her, amber and emerald. "How're you feeling?" Sakura stared at this unknown man who was smiling down on her. She then looked at her hand that was in his. She sat up.

"Where am I…? What happened…" She looked around, then knew that she was in a hospital bed.

"An accident, also damage to your brain…" He explained quietly. Sakura winced in pain and used her free hand to touch her head. "I think you should stay lying down…" Syaoran gently pushed her down.

"Who are you…?" She finally asked.

"I'm Li Syaoran," he smiled again, and this time, she returned it.

"And I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"I know that it's pretty soon, but I have to go now, someone's probably looking for me," He stood up and tried to release his hand from her grip, but she slightly held on tighter.

"No, stay, please?" Sakura said quietly, sitting up again and placing both her hands on top of his. Syaoran blinked, then placed his other hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry, Sakura," he took her hand and kissed it gently, "I will be back, promise," he stuck his pinky out, as Sakura smiled and entwined her pinky with his. He gave a true smile, as she did. Then before she knew it, he was gone.

'Syaoran…so familiar…' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes, 'So familiar…' She remembered his smile and his promise, then fell asleep smiling herself.

After half an hour or so, everyone came back in and Touya took his seat beside her.

"Aww…and I thought that she would've woken up…" Sonomi said quietly.

"Cute, she's smiling," Eriol let out a quiet chuckle, as Tomoyo giggled quietly.

"Probably dreaming of someone…" Yukito smiled, as Touya growled.

"Visiting time is over, visitors please exit the hospital."

Everyone frowned, they didn't want to leave Sakura alone. Touya was allowed to stay, but he had to tell his father about what happened, so they all left, saying their goodbyes to Sakura and saying that they were going to return the next day.

"Meiling…" She turned around to find Tomoyo, "I forgot to say, welcome back to Tomoeda…" Tomoyo hugged her seventeen year old friend. Meiling smiled and thanked her before walking a separate way from everyone else. She sighed as the drizzle of rain fell on her as she walked to the limo. Just as she assumed, Syaoran still had his eyes closed…

**

* * *

****Author's note :** Bleh, what do you think? Oh, and sorry that they seemed OOC...like Syaoran, but you'll see why. Everyone else was just depressed, but that should change soon. More things start to happen later on, so don't worry. I also apologize if this chapter was quite boring… 

Until next time!

AngeL


End file.
